SIMPLEMENTE UNA ILUSION
by serenity-venus25
Summary: Salí por la mañana el día era esplendido pero al pasar la tarde se torno oscura no le di importancia y seguí mi camino pero no me percate en que momento me adentre en el bosque.


Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**SIMPLEMENTE UNA ILUSION.**_

Salí por la mañana el día era esplendido pero al pasar la tarde se torno oscura no le di importancia y seguí mi camino pero no me percate en que momento me adentre en el bosque, y de repente comenzó a llover como pocas veces suele llover por aquí al principio me agrado; luego fue un martirio por el frió y decide caminar con el riesgo de terminar mas extraviada de lo que ya me encontraba.

Al poco tiempo encontré una cabaña con luz y decide tocar ([no les parece algo extraño esto ¬ ¬°] (te extrañas de lo que cuentas hay de mí u u°)). Al abrirse aquella puerta pude observar a un hombre como 1.80, con un cuerpo que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio y al verlo al rostro pude ver que era entre 5 o 8 años mayor que yo poseedor de un cabello negro como la noche, piel bronceada, de unos ojos azules oscuros y unos labios hecho para besar era todo un pecado de la naturaleza que deje de sentir el frió que llevaba por una ola de calor que me invadió creo que el se dio cuenta de ello ([a quien no le daría calor con semejante hombre enfrente ^ ^'] (yo soy una que me le hubiera tirando encima si no es por kasandra que me dijo que esta prohibido u u) [si no puedes andar haciendo eso samatha debes de entender ¬ ¬']).

El se aparto de la puerta dejándome entrar en aquella cabaña que no estaba nada mal mas bien parecía una de esas cabañas que te muestran en la películas románticas donde pasa de "todo" (O.O°) [^ ^].

-buenas tardes

-buenas

-disculpe que le moleste pero lo que pasa que me he perdido

-¿Qué hace en esta parte del bosque?-me pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-decide dar un paseo y no se en que momento extravié el camino de regreso-suspire-y bueno después comenzó a llover-dije viendo hacia la ventana donde mostraba la tormenta que caía afuera

-si que no debió de dar ese paseo ya que nadie se atreve adentrarse al bosque

-¿Por qué?-pregunte curiosa pero no debí de hacerlo porque de repente a lo lejos escuche a unos lobos aullar noto mi miedo

-tiene suerte ya que no la vieron mañana la acompañare a fuera del bosque, ahora no porque no nos dejaran salir-viendo a la ventana-y esta tormenta no nos ayudara

Me volvió a ver mi respuesta la cual fue un "si" con la cabeza. Observo que estaba empapada y me señalo que lo siguiera, y así lo hice pudiendo ver dos alcobas una era de el y la otra seria la mía por esta noche aunque faltaba como tres horas para que cayera la noche. Abrió un closet y pude ver ropa de mujer muy bonita.

-esta ropa es de mi hermana la dejo la otra vez que vino a verme y creo que le quedara-mirándome de pies a cabeza-puede cambiarse-comenzando a salir de la alcoba

-gracias-fue lo único que pude articular

Me cambie y tenia toda la razón la ropa era de mi talla me sorprendí al verme en un espejo que estaba cerca de la ventana era de esos antiguos pero que nunca deja de ser necesarios sonríe al obsérvame no me miraba nada mal. Cuando Salí el se sorprendió creo haber notado un brillo en sus ojos que lo hicieron ver diferente y no supuse porque se marcho a la cocina evitando que yo lo viera.

"se habrá dado cuenta que lo observe como me veía… pero si que me vio algo raro" pensé.

Después trajo unas tazas con café y comenzamos a conversar.

-¿Cómo fue que llego hasta acá?

-la verdad no se-tome un poco mas de mi café luego lo mire-vera mi mente estaba en otra parte y por una extraña razón no quise detenerme y seguí hasta que la lluvia me saco de ese trance-le confesé

-jajá jajá-se rió de mí

-puedo saber que es lo que le causa tanta gracia-dije indinada por su actitud

-hay jovencita no solo a usted le pasa eso-colocándose serio-muchas personas pasa por eso-observo su café- es como evitar todo los problemas que tiene encima ya sea de cualquier clase-me sonrió

Le sonríe yo también en muestra de aprobación a su comentario. Me contó que de vez en cuando iba a la cuidad a ver a su hermana pero que no lo hacia muy seguido ya que prefería el silencio de la naturaleza al bullicio de la cuidad. Le comente seria y con voz triste que tenia toda la razón pude ver que me observo no me pregunto nada y mejor que fue así pensé ya que no hubiera querido ser grosera con el al no contarle sobre mi tristeza.

Me encontraba viendo por la ventana la belleza de la tormenta de afuera en el bosque, era hermosa ya que no había truenos ya que no me gusta el sonido estruendoso que producen ya estaba anocheciendo.

-la cena ya esta lista-dijo sacándome de mi trance

-le ayudo-me ofrecí

-no

-¿Por qué?

-usted es la visita

-pero…-no me dejo protestar

-pero nada casi nunca tengo visitas así que siéntese

No me quedo de otra que hacer lo que me dijo comimos callados y debo admitir que sabe cocinar delicioso ese hombre. Al terminar de comer lo convencí en lavar los platos, bueno yo los secaba luego los guardaba ya habíamos terminado cuando se escucho un gran estruendo era un trueno que me hizo tirar la mata con la que estaba secando los platos el debió notar el miedo en mi rostro; recogió la mata y me mando a sentarme en la sala al rato apareció con unas copas y un vino acompañado con unas galletas.

-tome para que se le valla el miedo-me confeso al darme una copa servida

-jajá jajá-me reí como pocas veces lo hago creo que me pase ya que el no dejaba de verme a si que le dije-yo no bebo-le confesé

-a si pues hoy no me hará el desaire de una copa

-bueno esta bien-dije para tomar de la copa al saborearlo era exquisito tanto su sabor como consistencia

-le gusto-pregunto

-si-saboreándome los labios

-entonces le servio otra

-no

-vamos me acaba de decir que no esta desagradable

-esta bien-conteste apenada porque era cierto

Seguimos conversando mientras la botella de vino se iba acabando y de repente se va la luz aunque era raro ya que la luz de la luna iluminaba bien la sala a pesar que estaba lloviendo, y comienza los truenos horribles que no me gusta a si que decide dejar mi copa en la mesita y lo hice justo a tiempo porque al siguiente trueno me encogí ya que estaba sentada en el suelo.

-cálmese-me dijo mientras coloco su mano en mi hombro en otro momento le hubiera quitado la mano pero era mas mi miedo y ya que con eso me sentí segura.

"O acaso es el efecto de el vino que a lo mejor ya se me esta subiendo" me encontraba pensando cuando un trueno de esos que hasta los que no les teme se asusten hizo que me refugiara en su pecho estaba temblando en verdad a si que me abrazo, y cerca de mi oído me dijo-tranquila aquí estoy yo no le pasara nada-me acaricio la cabeza pasando sus dedos entre mi cabello; me sentí segura hasta que los lobos comenzaron a aullar como si algo los asustara o no se la verdad pero era horrible sin luz, los truenos que al parecer no quería cesar y los aullidos terminaron haciendo que me apegara mas a el. (U U°) [¬ ¬°]

Escuche su risa y lo mire a la cara y me dijo-eres una niña- eso me enojo el estaba acostumbrado a eso pensé y me levante dirigiéndome a la alcoba-buenas noches-le dije de lo mas seria, al momento que estaba abriendo la puerta otro trueno me hizo gritar ocasionando que el se riera de mi nuevamente eso me dio mas coraje y entre rápidamente adentrándome debajo de la sabana.

A si estuve por un buen tiempo al rato me quede dormida creo que era media noche o de madrugada cuando los truenos me despertaron y volvió mi miedo, talvez la naturaleza estaba en mi contra en ese momento porque escuche a los lobos aullar como si estuvieran viendo al mismo Satanás ([es una forma de decir no es que sea cierta bueno eso creo yo] (valla forma de decirlo me he persignado por si las dudas ¬ ¬!)), por mas que me tapara los oídos y me metiera debajo de la sabana no dejaba de escuchar todo.

"no puede ser el tiene razón soy una niña" pensé. No importándome me levante de la cama Salí de la alcoba estaba algo claro el corredor aun no había regresado la luz porque lo verifique, toque su puerta no contesto nadie toque nuevamente y le llame pero solo silencio escuche y un estruendoso trueno me hizo entrar y pegarme a la puerta; fue allí que pude ver que no se encontraba en la cama un rechinar de puerta me hizo voltear a ver y era el que iba saliendo del baño sorprendido se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto

-tiene razón soy una niña con todo eso que los lobos aúllan, sin luz y los truenos-le confesé sin verlo a la cara escuche su risa pero no me importo cosa que el noto-le toque dos veces y le llame pero no contesto-le comente

-pues ya vez estaba en el baño-me observo

-si…y uno de esos estruendos me hizo entrar a su alcoba-me sonroje-disculpe mi atrevimiento-termine diciendo con la cabeza viendo hacia al suelo

Tomo mi rostro entre su mano haciendo que lo viera donde ahora si noto mi sonrojo lo se porque sonrió tiernamente-no te preocupes mi niña ven-tomándome de la mano le seguí como si en verdad fuera una niña de 6 años a pesar que tengo 25 años-tu te quedas en este lado de la cama y yo en este otro-me sonrió-a si tendrás menos miedo.

La verdad era que mi miedo era más grande que mi pena en ese momento espere que se acostara en el lado de el y luego yo hice lo mismo, los dos estábamos viendo hacia el techo después el se dio vuelta dejándome ver su espalda que hasta en ese momento descubrí que estaba desnuda eso me causo un sonrojo leve haciendo que el techo se me volviera interesante me calme un poco hasta que un trueno espantoso ilumino toda la alcoba haciendo que pegara un grito y que me adentrara en la sabana.

Eso causo que el se asustara dándose vuelta inmediatamente buscándome debajo de la sabana-¿Qué paso?-me pregunto

-no lo escucho-le conteste temblando

-calma mi niña-me abrazo consiguió que me tranquilizara un poco logrando que me quedara quieta sintiéndome segura

Sus manos subían y bajaba por mi espalda mientras le escuche decirme-tranquila mi niña

-disculpe por las molestias que le ocasiono

Sonrió tomo mi rostro entre una de sus manos-lo hago con gusto

Eso me sonrojo el rió levemente y acerco sus labios a los míos podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro y sus labios tocaba los míos sentía su calor y de pronto me acerco mas a su cuerpo esta vez temblaba por el y no por la tormenta. Finalmente caí en ese beso que me transporto al cielo, ese beso que me provoco una descarga en todo mi cuerpo era insólito sentir eso yo no podía pero era cierto-"hace cuanto no me sentía así con un beso, y hace cuanto no me besaba así y menos que lo permitiera"-pensé.

Nos separamos por la necesidad de aire yo no podía abrir mis ojos no podía verlo a la cara-"¿ahora que?, ¿porque le correspondí su beso? y ¿Por qué el me beso?, ¿Qué lo motivo a hacer eso?"-mi mente era un mar de confusión y preguntas pero un nuevo beso me llevo otra vez al cielo no me hice mas pregunta solo decide dejarme llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo por el con ese beso que nunca antes en mi vida había sentido algo así era feliz al ver que mi cuerpo reaccionó positivamente sin ese miedo a que un hombre me tocara de la forma en que el lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

No supe en que momento quede debajo de el hasta que escuche un suspiro que escapo de mis labios al sentir unos besos húmedos en mi cuello que iba bajando despacio pero deliciosamente, sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío a pesar que tenia el vestido puesto podía sentir su piel sobre la mía quemaba esa sensación que deseaba quitarme la prenda para poder sentir mejor su piel.

Podía sentir su mano recorriendo mi cuerpo, de pronto comenzó a subir la falda del vestido el calor de su mano era como una braza encantadora y cuando apretó uno de mis muslos deje escapar un gemido de deleite. No sabia si detenerlo o dejarlo que siguiera con esa dulce tortura en mi cuerpo no podía decir que no me agradaba lo que me hacia sentir porque seria mentir y seria una mentira muy mala ya que mi cuerpo me delataba muy bien.

Tuve que abrir los ojos al sentir su piel pegada a la mía dándome cuenta que sepa mi DIOS en que momento me despojo de aquel vestido ahora encontrándome solo con una pieza de ropa intima ya que no llevaba corpiño, y el solo en bóxer-"¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo rayos quedamos así?"-Pensé pero era delirante ver esa piel bronceada sobre la mía dándome un calor nunca antes sentido; me atreví a posar mis manos en esa hermosa espalda notando que se tenso recorrió mi cuello con esos labios de pecado llegando al nacimiento de mis senos haciendo que ahora fuera yo la que se tensara.

Mientras sus labios se daban gusto con mis senos, dándome todas aquellas sensaciones de placer provocándome desear y sentir más del; yo recorría su espalda a toda plenitud y acariciaba esa cabellera que era como hilos de seda puedo jurar que sentí olor a rosas con gotas de rocíos que el era el poseedor de aquello. Todo aquello hacia que me embriagara mas de el, percibe que sus labios bajaba hasta mi vientre donde no se detuvo de darme esos besos que solo me hacia suspirar y uno que otro provocaba un gemido.

Un nuevo gemido mas intenso que los anteriores se escucho en la alcoba a causa que el se encontraba explorando mi intimidad con su lengua que era una tortura muy deliciosa-"por DIOS… ¿Qué es esto?…ummm hay que no se detenga… ¿en que momento me quito la ultima prenda? Ahhh… ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?"-una descarga eléctrica que me invadió hizo que dejara de pensar dejándome a oscuras respirando con dificultad.

-veo que mi niña tuvo un orgasmo-me afirmo

"¿orgasmo?… por DIOS con que a si es que delicia".

Regreso a mis labios pude sentir sentí el sabor de ellos combinados con mi ser eso hizo que la temperatura de la alcoba subiera mas de lo que ya se encontraba. El se apego mas a mi cuerpo fue hasta entonces que note su excitación que chocaba con mi vientre haciéndome gemir provocando una sonrisa provocadora mientras se apegaba mas a mi cuerpo haciendo que comenzara a temblar mas de deseo por el, al comprobar que el ya no tenia ninguna prenda encima los dos estábamos completamente desnudos quería sentirlo; necesitaba ser suya, mi cuerpo me reclamaba sentirlo mío de la única forma o manera posible que existe.

Fue como si leerá mi mente porque a si lo hizo solo que no pude reaccionar al movimiento que realizo. A pesar que fue delicado pero no sabiendo mí secreto, fue doloroso y un fuerte grito lo hizo notorio además que unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos cerrados con brusquedad, y mi cuerpo tensado que lo obligaron a parar aunque ya para que si estaba al final del camino justo en el momento en que la luz regresaba a la alcoba mostrándome de una forma en que jamás en mi vida me había encontrado antes.

-per…perdoname-limpiando mis lagrimas-no lo sabia-acariciando mi mejilla-soy un bruto-abrí lentamente mis ojos dejando escapar las lagrimas retenidas hasta ese momento-te hice mucho daño

No conteste nada solo lo observaba quería gravar su rostro para recordarlo el resto de mi vida, jamás olvidaría a mi primer amante sonreí internamente al recordar que así le decía mina al primer hombre que le quito su virginidad pero bueno esa es otra historia.

-te encuentras bien "mi niña"-sonrió-mejor dicho "mi mujer"-me beso

Su comentario ocasiono que le hiciera la competencia a un tomate sonrió tiernamente-te duele aun-pregunto

-casi no-me sorprendí contestándole en un susurro

-perdóname-me pidió suplicante con esos ojos bellos que me cautivaron desde el primer instante que los vi no le dije nada solo lo atraje entre mis brazos para darle un beso lleno de necesidad por el.

Pude notar una sonrisa entre el beso entendiendo lo que le decía con el, comenzó a moverse despacio a forma que terminara de acostumbrarme escapándose mis primeros suspiros en esta forma; no se como en que momento me apegue mas el ocasionando que acelerara sus movimientos ocasionándome placer en aumento sentía una carga eléctrica que pasaba por mi cuerpo concentrándose en mi vientre sentía que estaba llegando al cielo haciendo que escuchara mis gemidos mas exigentes juntos con los de el.

Un grito lleno de placer por parte de los dos se escucho por toda la casa haciéndome ver fuegos artificiales sin ser día festivo al momento que sentí una corriente caliente que choco con mi útero-"ahhh…no me importaría darle un hijo a este hombre aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver, seria el regalo mas grande de mi vida"-me encontré pensando además que me faltaba el aire estaba agotada pero con una sensación llena de paz.

-creo…que tendremos…ir buscando una…cuba-de repente me lo dijo entre cortado por la falta de aire

Por mi parte solo le sonreí estando de acuerdo-"acaso es adivino"-pensaba mientras recibía un tenue beso para luego acurrucarme en su pecho dejándome vencer por el casación y por el sueño que de repente me atacaron.

Los rayos de sol me molestaba ocasionado que regresara a la realidad espere que mis ojos se acostumbrara a la claridad dejándome ver que me encontraba en la recamara de mi departamento con la ropa de ayer.

-¿Qué?-mire buscando algo que no encontré

Me levante de la cama estaba hecha era como si me hubiera quedado dormida sin deshacerla Salí a la sala todo en orden no había señas que alguien hubiera entrando o salido de mi departamento, me deje caer en el sofá con pesadez pensando que todo aquello maravilloso que había vivido solo era un sueño.

-hay…-me queje me dolía el vientre Salí corriendo hacia el baño me despoje de toda mi ropa notando que en mi blumer había una mancha de sangre revise mi calendario apenas tenia una semana y media que había tenido mi periodo a si que no era eso pose mi mano sobre mi vientre lo acaricie por unos instantes.

-talvez no fue ningún sueño-baje la mirada hacia mi vientre-pronto lo sabremos-sonreí

Al subir la mirada y ver por el espejo del baño lo pude ver atrás de mi abrazándome sentí que me acaricio sobre mis manos cerré mis ojos y me apoye en su pecho embriagadome de su olor.

-pronto sabremos si es una simple ilusión- me dijo en un susurro cerca del oído

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escucharlo me incorpore no lo vi. Me coloque una bata y lo busque por todos lados no estaba, había desaparecido como un espejismo. Sonreí en la terraza de mi departamento y acaricie mi vientre tal vez como el me dijo que a lo mejor era una ilusión.

-o ¿talvez?-"una realidad"-o ¿simplemente una ilusión?

Hola ¿que tal? (esperamos que bien) que les pareció esta loca historia porque en verdad es algo incompresible la verdad no se de donde salio solo espero que les haga gustado de alguna forma.

(Definitivamente cada día estas mas fuera de la realidad ¬ ¬) tu mejor cállate que bien que me ayudantes o se te olvida ¬ u. (O.O°). Bueno amigos no nos haga caso y nuevamente esperamos que les haga agradado y por fa deje mensajitos siii ^ ^ si no nos pondremos a si u u. hasta pronto.


End file.
